Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season/Snuggford Hotel 2
This is the 3rd episode of Emily's Holiday Season. It is renovated. Day 1 *'Target: 1,000; Expert: 1,400' *In the beginning of this episode, the room was darkened. *Richard was staring in the dark room. The elevator opened. *Emily enters the darkened room. *Emily: Richard...? *The room brightened. *Richard: What do you think? *Emily: Wow! It's so beautiful! *Richard: Yes. You can tell your friend he's a great designer. *Emily: I think he'd tell you himself. *Richard: Let's sit down *Richard: Wait right here, I'll light us a fire *Richard lights a cozy fire. *Richard and Emily sat down on a table and ate food. *Emily has two choices. **The lips **The angels *You choose Angels. *Emily: How lovely, it's really cold outside... *Richard: It is... and you're probably tired from working all day? *Emily: Just a little... *Richard: Well, sit back and enjoy your dinner. *Richard and Emily both enjoy the dinner. *Richard: Can I do anything to make you more comfortable? *Emily has two choices, again. **The lips **The angels *You choose Angels. *Emily: I'm fine, but how are you doing? You look kind of nervous. *Richard: Strange, maybe its... the... the light! *Emily: Things are really turning around, here at the hotel, aren't they? *Richard: Yes, they are... *Emily: Have you got anything else planned for the future? *Richard: Always... *Meanwhile... *Richard and Emily eating food again. *Emily: I'm afraid I have to leave... *Emily and Richard got out of the table. *Richard: I has a great time. *Again. **The lips **The angels *You choose Lips. *Emily: Me too. *Richard gave Emily a kiss, becoming her boyfriend. *Emily: ... *Emily: Se... see you tomorrow. *Richard: Bye... *Some time later... At the beginning of the day *Emily: I Like that you're helpine me out, Richard. *Richard and Emily gave a hug, after the kiss. *Richard: I just like being around you. *Richard: Wow, that sounded cheesy. *Emily: It sure did. *Richard becomes the cleaner. Day 2 *'Target: 1,400; Expert: 1,750' *There was a visitor visited the hotel. *Carol: Hi, my name is Carol. *Carol: I was supposed to be your caroller during the fair... *Carol: ...but I had a terrible cold. *Emily: That's no problem. It could happen to anyone. *Emily: Carol... the caorller... *Carol: Yes, the coincidence of my name is not lost on me... *Emily: I'm sorry, why are you here? *Carol: I came to offer my services and entertain your guests. *Emily: That's great! Thanks. *Carol becomes the entertainer. Before the event *These tourists enter the hotel. *"Last time we were here we lost some of our stuff." *"I lost my hat" *"I also lost my hat." *"And last, but not least, I lost my gloves." *Emily: You're sure you left them here? *"Positive..." *Richard: I'm sure Emily can find whatever you're missing. *Emily: Thanks, honey... During the day *Emily has to find 4 objects. *"I can't believe I lost my hat, it's so important to me." *"I'm so glad you found them, I can't live without gloves." After *"You found them all!" *Richard: Is there anything you can't do? *Emily: It wasn't that hard. *Ther leave the hotel. Day 3 *'Target: 1,350; Expert: 1,750' *When the elevator has started, there was a problem with the elevator. It has some shocks with the door. *Richard: Um, Emily...? *Richard: I'm Stuck! *Emily: OH, NO! *Richard: No need to panic - maybe Mo will know how to fix it. *Some time later... *Emily: Mo's coming as fast as he can. Before the event *Mo arrived at the hotel, seeing damaged. *Emily: What happened to you? *Mo: You know I have an ice-rink on my farm...? *Mo: I fell and broke my arm. *Emily: How are you going to fix the elevator? *Mo: I'm not. *Emily: ??? *Mo: YOU are! I'll explain it as you go. *Mo goes to the broken elevator. During the day *Emily has to fix the elevator. He needs her help to fix the door. After *The door is open snd the elevator is back at running normally *Richard: Wow, you really can't do anything, can't you? *Richard and Emily gave a hug. *Mo: You guys are so cute... *Mo: ...I'll leave you alone... *Mo leaves the hotel. *Richard is now the cleaner, again. Day 4 *'Target: 2,000; Expert: 2,400' *In the morning, the phone was hung up. *Richard: No! *Richard: Dad, you don't have to come... *Richard: He hung up! *Emily: Are you okay? *Richard: Sure... I'm okay... *Emily: Really? *Richard: Yes! I said I was, didn't I? *Richard: Today, the new bedspreads are coming... *Richard: ...why don't you worry about that?! *Richard leaves the hotel. *Emily: Richard! *Edward: Emily, give him some time alone. *Emily: But Dad... *Edward: Trust me. It's hard being under so much pressure... *Edward: ...and being between two fires is even worse. *Edward: He'll be back later. *Emily: Thanks, Dad. *Edward: That's what Dads are for... *Edward leaves the hotel. During the day *Emily has to accept 7 packages. After *Emily: I've got them all! Afterward *Emily walks to the left table and cleans it. *Richard: ... *Richard: Emily...? *Emily: Yes, Richard? *Richard: I'm so sorry I got angry with you... *Richard: ...it's just... *Richard: ...the idea if my dad coming here to criticize everything we do... *Emily: Whenever your dad says, you're building something great, here. *Richard: Thanks, Em. *Emily: You're not allowed to call me that. *Richard: I'll call you what I want, Em! *Emily and Richard leave the hotel. Day 5 *'Target: 2,050; Expert: 2,475' *The next morning, Richard kisses Emily as Richard is Emily's boyfriend. *Angela enters the hotel. *Angela takes a picture. *Angela: WOW! Wait 'til I show this picture to Mom! *Emily: You won't! *Angela: Bet you I will... *Richard: While you girls figure that out, I'm going to... to... *Richard: ...be somewhere else. *Richard leaves the hotel. *Angela: This looks great! *Emily walks to Angela. *Emily: Give it to me! *Angela: Never! During the day *Emily has to chase her sister, Angela, by following her around at least 9 times to take the phone back from Angela. *Angela: Mom is going to love this picture. *Angela: I wish I could give it to you, really. *Angela: You can never catch me! *Angela: You nearly had me! After *Emily: I have it! *Angela: I was never going to show it to Mom, anyway. *Angela leaves the hotel. Day 6 *'Target: 2,100; Expert: 2,400' *This morning was a mess. Dirty spots on the rug. *Francois: Hi, Emily. Richard asked me if I could help out for the rest of the week. *Emily: Good, I was starting to miss you. *Francois: That's really nice, but you've been getting along fine without me. *Emily: No, really! I need your advice. *Emily: Do you think I should tell my mother about me and Richard? *Francois: Sure, why not? *Francois: Maybe you could ask Richard what he thinks, first? *Emily: I'll do that. I'm so glad you're here... *Francois is now the cleaner, as Richard steps out. Before the event *Richard enters the hotel. *Emily: Hey, Richard. I... *Richard: Hi, Emily. Does this carpet look dirty to you? *Richard: Maybe you could clean it? *Emily: Yes, but... *Richard: Thanks, you're a doll! *Richard leaves the hotel, letting Emily go clean up. During the day *Emily has to clean the rug. *The rug near the entrance/exir door is cleaned. *Richard enters the hotel again. *Emily: Richard, I'm glad you're back, I... *Richard: You're cute, but this carpet doesn't look so good... *Richard: My dad hates dirty carpets, could you...? *Emily: Sure, but I... *Richard: Lovely! *Richard leaves the hotel again. *Emily has to clean the rug on the stairs. After *Richard enters the hotel once again. *Emily goes to Richard. *Emily: Richard, I need to... *Richard: You read my mind! *Emily: ... *Richard: You're going to clean the elevator? *Emily: NO! *Richard: No? *Emily: I want to talk to you! *Richard: I have been kind of busy, haven't I? *Emily: Yes, you have... *Richard: I'm sorry, but I just want everything to be perfect when my dad arrives. *Richard: What did you want to talk about? *Emily: I wanted to ask if I could tell my mother about us. *Richard: Sure, you didn't need to ask me that. *Emily: Not funny... *Richard leaves the hotel once again. Day 7 *'Target: 2,000; Expert: 2,700' *This morning was the coffee machine stopped working. Francois kicked the machine. *Francois: Stupid machine! *Francois kicks the coffee machine. It spills. *Francois: Oops! *Francois: I'll get a cloth... *Francois leaves the step mark. *Francois: Oh, no...! *Francois walks and left the mark. *Emily comes out of the elevator. *Emily: What happened here? *Emily: *sigh* Let's clean this before Richard sees it. *Francois: Wh... what happened? *Emily: I don't know. It was like this when I came down the elevator. *Francois: Maybe it was a moose... *Emily: A moose with shoes? *Francois: Maybe not, then. *Francois leaves the hotel. During the day *Emily has to clean 8 footprints marks, then the coffee machine. After *Emily: Spotless! I did a great job! *Emily: Why am I talking to myself...? Afterward *Elvis enters the hotel. *Emily: Hey, Elvis. What are you doing here? *Elvis: Ham... *Elvis: Hamburger? *Emily: I could make you a shashlik...? *Elvis: *sigh* *Elvis: No Hamburger... *Elvis leaves anyway. Day 8 *'Target: 1,800; Expert: 2,500' *Evelyn enters the hotel. *Evelyn: Emily, we need to talk... *Emily: What is it, Mom? *Evelyn: I heard you have a boyfriend! *Emily: Who told you?! *Evelyn: Does that matter? How could you hide a thing like that from your mother? *Emily: Sorry, Mom. *Evelyn: Do you want to make it up to me? *Emily: Maybe... *Evelyn: I bought these new Pandas, but they need to be walked in... *Evelyn: ...and since you have the same shoe size as I have... *Emily: Sure, I'll walk your shoes in... *Evelyn: It's the cute guy from dinner, isn't it? *Emily: Yes, his name is Richard, Mom. *Emily: MOM! *Evelyn leaves the hotel. During the day *Emily has to walk 1,000 steps. After *Emily: Wow, these Pandas are really starting to get comfortable... Afterward *Evelyn enters the hotel. *Evelyn: Are my shoes nice and supple? *Emily: Well, I walked all day in them... *Evelyn: Thank you, Emily. *Evelyn: I'm really happy you found someone. *Emily: Mom? *Evelyn: Yes? *Emily: Dad worked really hard when we grew up... *Emily: ...did he have enough time for you? *Evelyn: Darling, men are either too distant or too close... *Evelyn: You just have to decide what you need more. *Evelyn: Do you want to be free, or to be cared for? *Emily: Is it always this hard? *Evelyn: I'm afraid so. *Evelyn: I'm sure it'll work out in the end. *Emily and Evelyn leave the hotel. Day 9 *'Target: 2,100; Expert: 2,500' *Richard and Ludwig enter the hotel. *They wonder around. *Suddenly, Emily enters the hotel. *Emily: LUDWIG?! *Ludwig: Emily?! *Richard: You know each other? *Ludwig: Yes, this is the girl who almost ruined my TV studio! *Ludwig: Fire her! We'll find someone else! *Richard: Emily is my girlfriend, Dad... *Emily: Ludwig is your father?! *Ludwig: Yes, I am. *Ludwig: You've found yet another way to disappoint me, Richard. *Richard: I'm sure Emily is really sorry about what she did... *Emily: No I'm not! *Ludwig: See? She doesn't feel any remorse. *Ludwig left the hotel. *Richard: Are you trying to get me into trouble? *Richard leaves the hotel. Before the event *Richard: I've convinced my dad to give you another chance. *Emily: Another chance?! *Richard: Emily, please, we'll talk about this later... *Richard: ...but for now, could you just be on your best behaviour? *Emily: You can be certain we'll talk about this later! *Ludwig enters the hotel. *Richard: Hey Dad, let's sit down and talk business. *Richard: I'm sure Emily will get us a drink... *Richard and Ludwig sits down on a table. During the day *Richard and Ludwig had 6 interviews for Emily. *The first interview was serving. *The second interview: **Ludwig: So Emily, do you love my son? **Emily: Yes, I do. **Ludwig: Hmm... I hope you'll treat him better than me. *The third interview was serving again. *The fourth interview: **Ludwig: Emily, IF you two ever got married... **Ludwig: ...would you sign a pre-nuptual agreement? **Emily: No, I would not! **Emily: All that should matter is our love. Money doesn't come into it. **Ludwig: That's exactly why I think you should sign one. *The fifth interview was serving once again. *The final interview: **Ludwig: I have one more question... **Ludwig: Are you sorry about running away from my TV show? **Emily: No, I'm not sorry! **Emily: I was miserable there... **Emily: ...and you... you... **Ludwig: I don't have to take this. I'm leaving. **Emily: Good riddance! *Ludwig left the hotel. After *Richard: I'm sorry, Emily, but I have to go after him.... *Richard: He's my Dad... *Richard leaves the table and the hotel. Day 10 *'Target: 2,100; Expert: 2,500' *Emily enters the hotel, and Francois follows. *Emily looks around. *Emily: *sigh* *Emily: I hoped Richard would be here. *Francois: I'm sure he'll be here, later... *Francois: He really cares for you... *Emily: He seems to care more for his Dad. During the day *Richard has to take care of his Dad. He'll need to enter and exit more than several times to take care of him. Afterward *Francois leaves the hotel *Richard enters the hotel. *Richard: This thing we have... *Richard: It's over, isn't it? *Emily: I don't know... *Richard: I'm sorry, but I have to agree with my Dad... *Richard: You shouldn't have left the way you did. *Emily: It's not just that... *Emily: You didn't stand up for me... *Emily: ...or find any time to spend with me. *Richard: I know it's late, but I am sorry... *Richard: I wish I'd made just a little more time... *Emily: I wish that, too. *Richard: Since we're breaking up... *Richard: It would be better if we didn't work together. *Emily was so scared about his break-up. *Richard: Maybe you could work at the Ski slope... *Richard: ...Paul could really use your help with the yearly skiing contest... *Richard: ...if that's okay with you? *Emily: It's really nice of you to think of me... *Emily: ...even when we're breaking up. *Richard: I'll call Paul and tell him you're coming. *Emily: Thanks, Richard. *Richard: I'll miss you around here... *Emily: ... *Richard: Bye, Em... *Emily leaves the hotel, leaving Richard behind. *Richard leaves the hotel.